In conventional windshield wiper systems, the windshield wipers are actuated based upon the elapsed time between wipes rather than the moisture level on the exterior of the windshield. During conditions of relatively consistent rainfall, for example, the time interval can be adjusted to correspond to the amount of time in which the rain accumulates to the point of the desired visibility level. Unfortunately the rate of rainfall may vary dramatically over a given period of time. Additionally, traffic conditions may also cause varying amounts of rain to fall on the windshields due to traffic conditions, such as a passing truck or the like. As a result, during such conditions, the wiper time interval must frequently be adjusted which can be cumbersome.
Various systems are known which automatically control the interval between wipes of the windshield wipers based upon moisture on the vehicle windshield. In some known systems, various coatings are applied to the vehicle windshield. Electrical measurement of those coatings are used to provide an indication of the moisture content on the windshield. Unfortunately such methods require relatively expensive processes which makes such system commercially non-viable. Other systems for automatically sensing the moisture content on a vehicle windshield are also known. For example, optical systems are known which measure the difference of reflected light of a dry windshield versus a wet windshield. Unfortunately, the optical method is susceptible to interference from external light sources and thus provides inadequate performance. Other known systems must be adhered to the windshield which complicates the windshield replacement. As a result of such complications, moisture sensors are rarely found on vehicles.
Another system for automatically detecting the moisture content on a windshield is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Hei&gt;(1995)-286130 which describes the use of a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor to image a portion of the vehicle windshield in order to detect raindrops. The system described therein computes the sum of the differences between each pixel and the average of all pixels. Unfortunately headlamps of oncoming vehicles will create a bright spot in the image which would be difficult to completely blur and likely be interpreted as rain. Moreover, in order for such a system to work effectively, images from the distant scene must be completely blurred. Otherwise, there will be dark and light regions in the distant scene. Although there is no optical system disclosed in the Japanese laid open Patent Application for accomplishing this objective, it would be very difficult to develop an optical system to completely blur an oncoming headlamp. Failure to blur oncoming headlamps could cause false triggering of the system disclosed in the above-identified Japanese laid open Patent Application.
Another problem with automatic rain detection systems is the inability of the system to detect the operation of the windshield wipers. In certain cold climate conditions, the windshield wipers are known to freeze to the windshield. In such a situation, since the moisture is not being removed by the wipers, an automatic rain sensing device would continuously command the wipers to actuate, even though the wipes are frozen to the windshield, potentially damaging the windshield wiper system.
Another known problem with known systems is the inability to detect fog on the interior and exterior of the windshields. As mentioned above, automatic moisture detection systems, such as disclosed in the above-identified laid open Japanese Patent Application, are based upon the ability to detect raindrops on the windshield. When a uniform fog or mist covers the vehicle windshield, systems, such as the system disclosed in the Laid Open Japanese Patent Application, are unable to sense such moisture on the exterior of the windshield. As a result, during such a condition, the windshield wipers will have to be manually actuated, thereby partially defeating the purpose of an automatic rain sensor and windshield wiper control system making the feature a lot less desirable.
In other situations, fog develops on the inside of the windshield independent of the moisture content on the exterior of the windshield. In such a condition automatic rain sensing systems, such as disclosed in the Laid Open Japanese Patent Application, are unable to detect the moisture content on the exterior of the vehicle windshield until after the fog on the interior of the windshield is cleared. In such a condition, a defroster or defogger system would have to be manually actuated to remove the interior fog on the windshield. The automatic rain sensor would not be operable during such a condition until the fog on the interior of the windshield is sufficiently cleared.
The desirability of having automatic rain sensing is to have a system which automatically controls the windshield wipers during typical climatic conditions, such as rain, snow and fog. When the wiper system has to be operated manually during such typical conditions such a feature becomes undesirable.